Crappy urges
by thatdarkplum
Summary: Orihime is a shinigami now and she's moving on from Ichigo since he doesn't even see her as more than someone to protect. Her heart's open to love, she just needs someone to show it. Anyone but Ichigo. (i just recently did another version of this titled Crappy Urges- Refined, go check it out)
1. Chapter 1

It was 7 years after the fullbring arc. And 5 years since orihime left town in the pretense of going to live with her distant relatives. The truth was she shouldn't stand it all anymore, how Ichigo never showed the kind of affection she wanted him to, he only saw her as a friend and nothing else. Even after Rukia and Renji got married, he still seemed to care for Rukia more than he cares for orihime.

* * *

…

"orihime, I know you don't want me to tell him or any of our friends but it's been 5years now. And I still don't know how you've kept it a secret till now. I see him go to the soul society sometimes how doesn't he know?" Tatsuki asked her orange haired friend that looks more mature and most of all strong.

"When I turned to the soul society and asked them to accept me as a soul reaper, I didn't even know if that was a thing, a human as a soul reaper but I tried because I was desperate. I thought they'd reject me and I'd have to beg but they didn't reject me. In fact they took it really well, my theory is because they'd feel more secure having me with them then later in the future having me against them, just to keep a close eye on me I think.

Since the conversation between the head captain, the other captains and I ended up turning into somewhat like a bargain, I went on with it I also gave them a condition after they gave me theirs, the terms were; the research and development department will have to do whatever research they'd have to in other to turn me into a soul reaper without dying or losing my initial spiritual power or my memories as a human, not really a term if you ask me because it's exactly what I wanted and I think captain kurotsuchi was just trying to have his fun, I still remember what he put me through, I must say, I'm lucky to be alive.

The second condition was to live the life of a true soul reaper, they Head captain Yamamoto said I have the luxury to keep my memories as a human but I don't have the luxury to act like a human. I am totally fine with all the terms. My conditions were; They'd allow me come to the world of the living anytime I wanted but I also wont be breaking any rules And the other reason was The soul society will hide my identity from Ichigo as long as possible, even after the head captain issued it, I still personally asked Rukia and Renji to keep it a secret. Luckily the soul society hasn't been in real trouble so Ichigo hasn't seen me yet. Real lucky eh?" Orihime asked smiling at her friend.

"Yeah…I guess. But he will find out sooner or later. He's been asking after you"

"Enough about the past. How's life in the stadium" Orihime said trying to change the topic

"Okay. Point taken. 'don't talk about ichigo' anyway…How's life been in the soul society?" Tatsuki asked

"Fine. Fine. Its not easy being a new Captain but I'm trying. How's Chad and the kids?"

"They are all good. Chad is on a business trip right now, I can't wait for the kids to meet you"

"They will eventually. I think I have finally reached the point in my life where I don't care about what Ichigo thinks of me anymore. So I'm sure I'd be coming here more often."

"And you are totally sure you don't want to know how his life is now?"

"I'm sure. Its getting late. I should head back to the soul society before my lieutenant starts nagging at me". Orihime said sipping her tea.

"Aren't you the captain of squad 8, does your lieutenant dare oppose you?" Tatsuki asked angry.

"It's more complex than it seems. If I don't show respect, I won't be respected and if I don't show authority I will be disrespected and that's why I didn't want to accept the promotion, you instigated me remember? Authority isn't really my thing."

"I'm sure you'll make it work. I still find it hard to believe you are a captain now and all it took was five years." Tatsuki said exclaiming in sheer surprise

"Ichigo attained even more than the power of a captain in less than a year. If you ask me. I'm not all the way there yet." Orihime replied looking more serious than before. "Anyway I really should start heading back now. See you later"

"Please don't let it take so long before you pay me another visit" Tatsuki yelled at orihime's retreating form.

"Okay. Bye now!" with that she flash stepped away.

"She's so different now. Very strong too no doubt. I'm sure even Ichigo will have a hard time sparing with her" Tatsuki thought

…

"Captain Inoue, I've been looking all over for you" a grumpy voice spoke

"wooh, you startled me Midori, how long have you been there?" Orihime asked

"Not too long ago but you didn't answer me captain"

"I went to see a friend and I'm sure I didn't take too long. Is there anything ?"

"Yes captain. There actually is. The head captain requests your presence."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Captain I'd like to say something" Midori said suddenly looking nervous

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Thank you. I know it seems like the squad members don't like you. But they are just getting used to you. I am more or less new myself, it took just a little while and they got used to me. It'd be like that with you too I'm sure, probably even sooner cause you are a really nice person."

"Thanks Midori. To be honest, I thought it was you who didn't like me."

Midori chuckled a little almost evilly but also harmless

"Why would you think that?"

"Ohh…never mind I'll be on my way now. Maybe we'll have a girls night out one of these days"

"Okay. Captain."

…

"Captain Inoue, you are late"

"I'm sorry head Captain, I wasn't around…"

"Hmph…" he made his usual sound he made to stamp authority

"Don't mean to speak out of line but it doesn't look like I'm that late. I can only see captain Kuchiki here" she said.

"It isn't a blunder. I only need to speak to the two of you. You assumed it was a normal captains meeting" Yamamoto explained.

Captain Kuchiki just stood there and waited for the head captain to commence with his speech.

"The era is changing. A lot of captains have started making their own families. You two are the only single one's left except Captain kanpachi. I could easily send another captain on this mission but I don't want to disrupt their momentary peace so I'll send you both to the world of the living to join hands with Ichigo kurosaki and eradicate the threat about to arise"

Immediately kurosaki's name was mentioned, orihime's heart skipped a beat.

"I remember our initial agreement Inoue but this cannot be avoided. Zaraki has another mission and this is going to be your first main mission as a captain"

"I'll do it head Captain. Can't run away forever."

"If I may ask head captain what's this mission?" Byakuya asked with his usual plain look.

"Kurotsuchi during a research, found out that in exactly one week from today, there will be a reap in the sky of the world of the living which will eventually lead to the entry of thousands of hollows into the world of the living. A single soul reaper cannot possibly eradicate them and the hollows could include any type, from weak to strong, that, kurotsuchi couldn't pinpoint"

"So we are to fend off these hollows?" Byakuya clarified

"Exactly. We are advised that you go earlier possibly even right away. Calculations can go wrong."

"Right now?" Orihime asked skeptical

"Yes! Captain Inoue. This meeting is dismissed. You can both work on a compromise."

With that head captain Yamamoto left the room leaving only Byakuya and Orihime.

Byakuya was about leaving as well then Orihime talked.

"Hey. Umm know we aren't that close but I do hope we get along" she said.

"Yes. Me too" he said trying not to be as cold, he's had an unspoken respect for her since she became a soul reaper and also because of how strong she's become, he actually secretly fears her.

"Great. I think we could stay in my old apartment in the world of the living. That's after getting our Gigais from Urahara of course. So are we going right now or are we going later on"

"I don't see why we can't proceed now" his stern voice said.

"Ohh. Okay let's go then." She said almost losing the composure a captain should have.

As she lead the way, her swaying hips didn't go unnoticed by Byakuya.

…

"I don't know if you've been here before but this is-" she tried saying to cut the awkward license

"Urahara's shop, I know."

"Okay…moving on…"

She walked in first. After they exchanged pleasantries and a little chat of how their life's been. They went on to orihime's old home.

….

"Here we are. My old home" she sounded really down uttering those words.

"Ahem…then we should head inside." He said snapping her back to life.

"Yeah sure. She said then the door creaked open due to her opening it. "Its so dusty and dark. I totally forgot it was going to be so dusty. If you'd wait outside I'd clean up. It will be quick" she said

"Its fine. I'll help you clean."

She couldn't hide her shocked expression

"It's either I'm dreaming or you just said you'd help me clean, captain Kuchiki."

"I'm no longer in the soul society and there're no servants to do it so why not and you know you are a captain now and you don't need to call me 'captain anymore."

"I might be a captain but you are still older than I am so I'd still like to give you the respect you deserve"

He just nodded and thought of how much more surprises he was going to receive from her.

* * *

Please Review.

Please...


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow that so not as easy as I thought. I guess it's to be expected. 5years worth of dust" she said

"True. But it wasn't too bothersome. I don't remember the last time I did a domestic chore, maybe because I have never."

They both laughed and then looked stared into each others eyes for a second. Orihime cleared her throat.

"I'm sure you're hungry by now I'll go pick up somethings from the near by store and I'll make something for us to eat."

"You cook?" he asked

"Umm yes but a lot of people say I have awful taste buds and they can't get down what I cook so please don't be mad if you don't down my cooking"

"Okay, I'll eat whatever you prepare. I'll go take a shower while you're out"

Her thoughts lingered for a bit before she escorted herself out.

…*The store*…

"Orihime?"

Orihime gasped at the sound of her name and the sight of the person who used it.

"Ishida?. Wow. It's been ages how have you been?" she asked.

"I've been good. And what are you doing here and in a gigai."

Orihime drew back a breath.

"How did-" she tried saying

"Remember I'm the best at detecting spiritual pressure, Unlike Ichigo. I've known since the first time you visited Tatsuki"

"I'm sorry I should have told you".

"You have nothing to apologize for. I knew you were happy and doing well so it was fine with me. Let me just give you heads up. Everybody knows except Ichigo. So don't be startled by anybody's knowledge of the truth." Ishida said.

"Wow. So much for keeping a secret..."

"It's nobody's fault. We care about you so of course we'd find out" ishida said.

"So am I right to say Ichigo still doesn't know because he doesn't care?" she looked down casted but tried to hide it.

"Don't be like that. You know he's just a numb scull"

"He's 24 I don't think he should still be a 'numb scull' anyway, that isn't my concern anymore"

"I see. So what brings you here and in a gigai. Are you on a mission?"

"Yeah with Byakuya. Its just a hollow problem. No big deal." She said.

"Okay. I wonder why they'd send two Captains for just a hollow problem though. Anyway, I'm here if you need me Captain Inoue, see you later"

"What – how did he know-I'm a cap- I'm sure that must have been Tatsuki. We are sure gonna have something to talk about."

She continued with the rest of her shopping not missing her regular bean paste.

"I think I'll make eggplant sauce with bean paste steak and pasta"

….

"Captain Kuchiki? Are you still in the shower? I'm back..."

There was no answer so she dropped her supplies and then walked over to the bathroom and then knocked "Captain? Are you in there?" still no answer. She could still sense he's spiritual pressure, "he must be in the house…maybe he's drowning…" 5 years away from the world of the living didn't stop Orihime's wild imagination, (how on earth will a Captain drown, she didn't think maybe he just couldn't hear her or he was deep in thought...or just trying to lure her in. You might be stronger but you are still the same naïve Orihime) She gave it one more thought and thinks he might have been kidnapped by little blue men, that was it she was done over thinking then she opened the door to the bathroom…and Viola…Byakuya in all glory, she was dumbstruck for a minute while she stared blankly, Byakuya barely fought back a smirk which seemed to stir her back to life. As she tried speaking her throat suddenly lacking moisture for some reason… "Ahem…I'm so sorry, I thought… oh God I'm sorry" She immediately ran out and slammed the door behind her, the heavy blush plastered on her face didn't want to go away. (AN: her first real encounter seeing someone naked).

It was hard to forget what she saw for the first few minutes but she eventually forgot the whole encounter as her mind wondered to Ichigo, she missed him, that much she could admit.

"I'm going for a walk" Byakuya said once again snapping her back to reality.

"Okay. I'm almost done with dinner so don't take too long" she slapped herself mentally for sounding like a nagging housewife

"Right…" he said with he's normal Stoic demeanor

….

Orihime was done making dinner and Byakuya still wasn't back, soon she heard a ringing from her soul pager signifying a hollow attack. She immediately got out of her gigai and went to the position she felt the hollow.

The weak looking hollow was about to devour a soul. She didn't bother to use her Zanbakuto. But she was in the mood to show of since she felt Byakuya's spiritual pressure not far from her. She brought out her hand and an orange light engulfed the hollow, the hollow glowed bright orange then white, after then light dissipated, There was now a 'whole'(human soul) standing and touching all over it's face, she used her powers to make the hollow go back in time to before it became a hollow, she walked over to it and performed a console for the now free soul and the one she saved from being devoured.

…*Byakuya's pov*…

When he felt the hollow, he rushed to the scene, on getting there he saw that Orihime was already there, he was not one to fight over weak hollows but this was his chance to witness her skills first hand. He had heard that the fact that she could defend herself without using Kido or Zanbakuto had earned her her spot as a captain, she could not only perform all the kidos with out casting the incantations, she also had attained Bankai. Looking at her simplicity and cheerful appearance, it's very hard to believe.

When he saw what she did to the now former hollow, he couldn't believe something like that was even possible. "Wow. Brain…remind me not to get on her bad side." He thought.

"Earth to Byakuya…" she taunted

He actually giggled

"I thought you'd always call be Captain Kuchiki…"

"That would have been very mouthful for my sentence…"

They both smiled at each other and had that minute of eye contact again. Then Orihime broke the silence. "We should head back. Dinner's ready. I hate cold meals"

"Yes. Me too. And by the way… how you took care of that hollow was amazing." He said making her blush heavily.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know why you'd say people hate your cooking. It was nice"

"Is it just me or "captain kuchiki" keeps giving me compliments" she said with a sly look on her face

"I just like to appreciate effort when I see it, just like I appreciate ichigo's strength "

Orihime's discomfort after uttering Ichigo's name didn't go unnoticed by Byakuya. He was just going to let it slide before he decided to talk about it, he can't have a disgruntled colleague just because she can't get over her first love

"You know we'll have to meet up with Ichigo later so you have to get over this…." He said not sure what to classify her behavior as

"I don't understand what you are talking about"

"You understand me and you know it" he said with his voice suddenly becoming husky as he unconsciously walked closer to her

"I really don't get you Captain Kuchiki but like you said we should actually meet up with Ichigo soon, to give him heads up" She said genuinely

"It's fine if you want to avoid the topic but don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about" he said as he intensely stared at her.

"I know he's saying one thing but I don't get it cause he's gestures are plainly saying something else" she thought and blushed at their slight proximity. "Are you alright Captain Kuchiki?"

"I'm sorry. It must be stress, I should retire for the night. Good night Inoue"

"Good – night…" her sentence wasn't finished before he walked away to the room he previously set his futon.

"What was that all about…he was saying something I honestly couldn't understand and he's look said something else I couldn't read also…"

….

"What was that just now…I was trying to stop her from being emotional and then something in her demeanor wanted me to go closer to her, to touch her. I captain kuchiki can't been seen acting so sentimental and there's nothing to be sentimental about because I only see her as my colleague and a strong, beautiful, curvy – shit what the hell am I saying, she's just my colleague!. He thought

He suddenly heard orihime speak . "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Okay then. I'm leaving, I sense another hollow but far away. I'm sure there's another soul reaper close to it but I'll just go" after she finished speaking and didn't hear Byakuya speak she sighed and left, Byakuya also sighed in relief when he heard the door close and felt her spiritual pressure decrease which actually left him cold and wanting.

….*flashback*….

"You have to bring another Lady into the Kuchiki clan and this time a royal blood. They are a lot of eligible females, there's no downside to this" one of the Kuchiki elders nagged with her bulldog like mouth

"I have nothing to say to you. Please excuse me" he said then walked out of the room.

…presently…..

"I've decided a long time ago to always do what will make me happy, ever since I almost harmed rukia, my resolve has been renewed. But why will I even remember this now…I think I need to visit one of those places captain shunsui kyoraku talked about, a "motel" was it?...ahhhh…" he said rubbing his temples, "what am I saying… I must be really stressed..."

….

"Now why do I feel guilty for leaving the house?... it's not like I did anything wrong, he was the one acting weird" she thought as she walked the streets of karakura now back in her gigai, she was so deep in thought she didn't realize she was in front of a convenient store.

"Orihime?" she heard a familiar masculine voice call. She turned to her side and saw an orange haired young man

"Ichigo?" she spoke in surprise as her heart skipped a beat.

"Wow Orihime. What happened… all these years…you didn't even visit us. The group wasn't the same without you" he said all at once.

(Orihime's brain: "yeah right… and somehow only you didn't seem to notice I actually visited… a lot..")

"Yes…it's really been a while. How have you been doing?" she managed to ask, as Ichigo's lips moved to answer her, Orihime's eyes deviated to the beautiful young lady that emerged from the shop.

"Babe. I'm sorry that took so long…" the young lady said before looking up to see a beautiful orange haired girl talking to Ichigo. "I'm sorry" she said knowing she disrupted something

"Ohh. Kana this is my old friend Orihime. Orihime this is my fiancé, Kana".

Orihime was very surprised at the discovery, thanks to years of training she was able to subdue her emotions. She smiled and shook hands with Kana. "Nice to meet the girl that could melt this block of ice"

"Nice to meet you too" Kana replied.

"Good seeing you again Ichigo. I'll be going now." She said as she turned her back and walked away.

"Wait. We should catch up sometime" he said at her retreating form. Kana was surprised at his enthusiasm so she pulled him away. "We should get going ourselves".

…

As she walked back home she felt the urge to clean her eyes. "What's this. Am I crying?. It must be dust or something because I'm fine with this. He's happy and she's beautiful. She had black hair too just like rukia. He must really hate me. Maybe it's my hair." She said almost inaudible but enough for sensitive ears to pick as she stopped in her tracks and cried harder.

Orihime shuddered when she felt Warm hands on her shoulder. She stepped away from the stranger as she sniffles her cry but relaxed when she saw it was only Byakuya.

"You shouldn't let your guard down Captain."

"I don't need to keep my guard up because I can get out of any situation captain kuchiki?" She sarcastically said

"Ohh? So that's why it's so easy for you to get out of ichigo's love web"

She frowned and turned away from him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I... I needed air..." he managed to say.

"This far away?"

"Yes. I was walking aimlessly, much like you that was before I noticed something interesting. Ichigo's SP(spiritual pressure) and yours.

"Ohh"

"Tell me something. Why didn't you tell him about the mission and you being a soul reaper."

"It was inappropriate with his fiance present and I figured we'd do It tomorrow, together."

"Cant wait for tomorrow then". He said evilly but still looking calm "And for the record" he said stepping into her personal space as her lifted his hands to lift a handful of her hair. "Your hair is beautiful" he said as her hair slowly fell from his palm. The whole scenario made her blush like wild fire. He was looking so calm and possessive she felt like her head was going to blow up from how handsome he looked , talk less of the compliment he gave her.

Byakuya smirked knowing fully well what he just did to her.

"We should get going. We have a long day tomorrow".

He left her dumbfounded but she regained consciousness and walked behind him back to their apartment.

* * *

Sorry for the super later update. I was just enjoying the holidays. Please keep me motivated by reviewing and don't be too harsh or harsh at all. Thanks...happy new year!


	4. Chapter 4

The whole thing with Byakuya just remained in orihime's mind, of course she knew men found her attractive and a couple of them would actually tell her but for a reason she couldn't understand how and why she should feel strange about how Byakuya teased her, most likely Byakuya was even pulling her legs and she's letting it get into her head. She sighed as she adjusted her blue hair pins while giving her hair a soft brush with her fingers and looked herself over in the mirror.

…..Orihime's POV…..

As I finished washing up, I got ready and straightened out my hair and outfit, I sighed as I looked myself over in the mirror. I missed my old clothes but I never missed the "me" that wore them. I winced as I remembered dressing up wasn't really necessary. I'd change into a Shinigami soon and probably for the whole day.

I'm surprised Byakuya hasn't called me out yet for wasting a lot of time. Staying with him made me nostalgic of the time I spent with my brother. Part of the reasons I wanted to be a soul reaper was to find my brother but the soul society was hard to cover, even for a captain. I know I'd find him one day though, maybe even make him became a soul reaper.

I was snapped out of my wavering thoughts when I finally heard a usual stoic voice I didn't know I longed to hear.

"You can just tell me you wanted to stall so we'd avoid kurosaki"

"What?" I was honestly bewildered by his assumption.

"You know…you're wasting time so we can reschedule for you to recover from your heartbreak before we start the mission" he said sounding sarcastic yet still void of emotions, I just don't get why he has to act like some sub zero all the damn time.

If he wants to play cold, Two can play at the game, but I had nothing on him for now. I'll make sure I get the opportunity to be sassy, stoic, sarcastic and probably seductive, that always got men.

I opened the door to see him already in his shinigami form then he looked me over before I sensed he was about to speak again.

"You wasted all that time playing dress up with a gigai you aren't even going to make use of" This time he raised a brow at me and I gave him one right back.

"Don't forget I'm the 'only' soul reaper that can use most of my powers even while I'm in a gigai."

He said nothing as I involuntarily swayed my hips as I walked passed him to the front door. "Are you coming 'captain kuchiki'" I said adding some spite behind the pronunciation of his name.

Before I could open the door. I found myself pressed against the door quite roughly as a gasped at the impact my back had with the door while his right hand locked the space on my right side to keep me from escaping.

"What makes you feel you can talk to me like that?"

I was getting angry at this point. He'd been trying to provoke me since yesterday and now he had me pinned against the wall? He should know his place. Captains are supposed to be on par so he also can't talk to me with contempt. I honestly couldn't find the words to tell him. Instead of talking I decided to use a bit of my powers, just a bit.

…..Byakuya's Pov…..

I wasn't so mad at her but I can't have her disrespecting me.

I didn't mean to be so rough when I pinned her against the door but I guess I wasn't used to handling such a fragile looking form.

She was shocked, I could see that and I could also see she looked mad and that made me excited somewhat. I'd like to hear what she had say.

Suddenly I was engulfed in a glowing orange light and I felt myself in a swift pace, retracing all the steps I made, until I was seated on the couch which was the thing I was doing while she was in the bathroom.

This must be what it meant to have a time related power. She has really mastered the nitty-gritty and to be able to use that while in a gigai was plain amazing.

I couldn't help but think how dangerous her power really was. She could very well erase me from existence if she pleased. I felt embarrassed that I was made to move without my consent.

The light shortly dissipated and I turned to her and looked at the wrong place yet again, her very very beauti- scratch that. I turned over to look at her and we mistakenly had a brief moment of eye contact. She blinked a couple of times and spoke.

"Wouldn't it shame you Captain Kuchiki if we were to arrive late?" And with that she opened the door and stepped out.

"That woman was very well pushing my buttons. She's playing sassy with me now?" .

…..

"Don't you want to change into your soul reaper form?" I asked her then stupidly added "ohh I see. You still want to somehow hide the truth from Kurosaki huh?"

She just huffed. "You do know I haven't used my flash step because of you right? And we would have already met with Kurosaki like 30mins ago"

"Fine! If it will stop you from bickering" She said as she swallowed one of chappy pills and separated from her body then ordered it to head back home. Then without warned she flash stepped ahead and I was forced yet again to follow her lead.

"I actually excepted you to do something cool like flash stepping in your gigai…you know since you can do most things in your gigai"

"Captain Kuchiki. You are being very talkative it's disturbing. I thought you weren't the type to make conversations or bicker even" She said in a sarcastic tone that for some reason got under my skin.

"Although you are right but I find myself talking freely around you like I did when my wife was still-"

I couldn't believe I just showed that bit of emotion and actually suggested my late-wife shared and Orihime shared something in common because they don't yes I find myself talking more around this woman but it's not the same feeling nor is it the same type of conversations.

Orihime slowed down and stopped so I did too, to make sure everything was fine. She walked closer to me and stopped mere inches in front of me, then she looked at then ground. "It must hurt, I'm sorry" she said suddenly looking up with her eyes teary.

She pitied me but I was fine. It was a long time ago and I'd forgotten most of it. She looked so vulnerable and cute I didn't know when I reached out for her cheeks with my palm and pressed my lips into hers.

….Orihime's Pov….

I knew he'd probably still miss his late wife even though he didn't show it and it felt good that I could make him open up but, I know I'm probably not anything like his late wife and hoped he didn't totally see me in that light only. It took a while for the emotions to sink in but it had me thinking of all the people I'd lost and I knew he'd had felt that kind of pain. I stopped in my tracks and he did shortly. I was acting based on emotion from here on out. I pitied him for ever feeling the way I felt when I lost those close to me. I felt my eye was filling with tears so I looked down "it must hurt. I'm sorry" I said as I looked up at him and he'd seen the tears I was trying to hide from him.

Then something I totally didn't expect happened. He caressed my cheek as he softly kissed me. It felt like a minute before my brain registered I should react either to give in or push him away.

I found myself sinking into the kiss and kissing him back. Then he broke apart for a second only to crash his lips back into mine again with more pressure this time and I was suddenly feeling hot, which made me make a really embarrassing girly sound and then I hung my hands on his shoulders as I really started to relax and he also rapped his hands around my waist.

It was then a familiar person's voice brought me back to reality.

* * *

Please review. If you love this story please say but if u don't please also say it... in a sugar coated way though :).

special thanks to these guys that took them time to favorite this story i really appriciate it yuli2401

irishi's6622

hellangelXrena

SpaceDuck10

Meenathequeen

BlossomedBrain

And don't think I forgot my few reviewers and followers you guys I equally as awesome especially you FuckMeThen. I hope you all love this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm going to post 2 chapters today, I could just make it one but I didn't write it with that intention. Hope you love it!

* * *

…..Byakuya's POV….

I couldn't believe I kissed her or she kissed me right back. I had to break apart for a second to take it all in, she ended up making me feel hotter with how sexy she looked with her lips glossy and a bit swollen from the kiss. God she didn't know what she was doing to me right now.

I had to lean back in to continue the kiss. As we both started to really relax into our embrace and the kiss. I heard kurosaki call out orihime's name and felt a jolt of the hidden anger in his spiritual pressure.

We broke apart and I could see Orihime had lost composure. Not only did ichigo see her in her soul reaper form but he caught us kissing and from the way it was he'd think that it was a regular thing for us.

I myself lost composure but only from being interrupted.

Orihime finally gained herself but still sounded timid when she spoke, like she was a young teenager caught having sex in her parents garage. She had to stand her ground because he didn't care all these years and he even got himself a girlfriend or fiancé or whatever their relationship was. I'll make sure I have it known to her that she has nothing to be reserved about, he isn't the boss of her.

"Ichigo…" she said dragging his name a little bit while sounding like a kitten.

"What in the hell is going on here. Byakuya?, explain! Why does Orihime look like a soul reaper, what did you do to her." Ichigo said while taking a hold of his Zanbakuto.

What is this kid trying to do I thought, yes his strong but his power is all over the place I could easily take him down, especially when he jumps into a fight like a mad dog.

"Ichigo it's not what – " Orihime said still sounding too timid for my liking.

"Know your place Kurosaki. We are here on official business so we should get right to it." I said in the calmest way possible

"I swear. I never knew kissing was an official business" he retorted with spite then spoke on "The soul society told me they were sending you and a newly instated captain. What is confusing me as hell, Is what Orihime is doing here and why were you guys kissing" Ichigo said looking really confused.

"As for why we were kissing, that's none of your business. What you should know is; Orihime is the newly instated captain."

"You are shitting me right? How can Orihime be a shinigami let alone a captain?" I couldn't help but think how he never saw the signs even before she left karakura that she was getting stronger, even I who wasn't close to her could tell she had potential.

"It's best we just find somewhere to sit and talk about everything calmly, if we are to work as a team, we need to understand certain things right?" Orihime said finally sounding like the woman I know.

Ichigo nodded his head a bit signifying he understood. Without warning or any further statements, Orihime flash stepped away, one more time leading the way for us to follow but I kind of liked it in this instance because the look on Kurosaki's face was priceless.

She halted at an empty playing ground "it's still school hours so we could just stay and talk about everything including about the mission." She said as she sat down on a bench but I wasn't really in the mood to sit and apparently so was Ichigo.

"So could you tell me now. What's going on?"

…..

….An hour later….

…..Ichigo's POV….

I can't believe I've been so dense and oblivious to what was right in front of me.

All that time I went to the soul society and all that time I felt a jolt of her spiritual pressure. I never knew…

"I'm sorry for keeping it from you for this long. I was just trying to get away from it all. But know that this is what I truly want and this is the path I really want to walk on so you have to accept my choice as my friend." After I heard her say that, I couldn't help but echo the word 'friend' in my head. She still thought of me as a friend after everything I did to her. I still remember some years ago when she tried to tell me something, I knew how she felt about me and I knew she wanted to confess her love but I bluntly changed the topic and ignored her, it wasn't long after that I heard she moved to her relatives abroad.

I didn't think much about it then, only now I see she must have done that because of me. She left to the soul society because of how stupid I was.

"Now that that's done we can talk about the mission." Byakuya said bringing me back from my trance.

"Right" I said almost absent mindedly. Orihime looked so different. I wonder how much stronger she is now to be given the post of captain.

….Orihime's POV….

After we figured out our strategy on taking out the hollows whenever they arrive we found ourselves bored. There wasn't any hollow alert of the sort, none at all. And the sun was burning hot so we decided to call it a day then agreeing to immediately track down any hollow we encounter.

As Byakuya and I walked back home in silence. I reflected on the day. I was glad I finally got everything out of my chest and I had no more secrets. I was happy. I blushed so hard when a picture of what Byakuya and I did crossed my mind. I never knew I could feel so hot just from a kiss before. It was going to be awkward when we get back I thought, it always is when nobody is willing to talk about it. It wouldn't matter because I am more mature now and I'll just go with the flow, not really excepting anything to happen. I mean for all I know he could have been thinking of Hisana when he did that.

I sighed trying to wipe everything from my head. "It feels good doesn't it"

"Huh?" I replied to his out of the blue speech.

"To not have secrets to hold on to. It's like being finally free."

"Yeah that's true. I do feel better"

"I also felt this relief when I told Rukia about Hisana being her sister. It even brought us closer as siblings ".

I just smiled at him, I never knew him to open up about anything. It was surprising and it also made me feel very happy that he could talk to me.

I wanted to make a playful comment but I don't think at this moment it will suffice, I'm pretty sure he'd be thinking about Hisana right now.

….

Everything seemed normal when we got back. Now I was bored, bored and kinda hungry

"Are you hungry?" I asked him.

"Not really but something do might suffice" he answered. I was growing fond of him and I felt like he was growing fond of me too.

"We got go grab a bite in any of the restaurants or if you are a sweat tooth, we could go to a dessert bar." I suggested

"I rather eat home made food so that leaves the dessert bar then." He said looking Stoic but with some hidden emotions in his eyes.

"Alright then. Let's do it" I said rather excited, maybe too excited. To be honest, I actually hoped he chose the dessert bar, I needed to be cooled off both physically and well…mentally?.

He got up from the couch and I did too. I was already in my gigai, I feel more comfortable in it so I don't waste time getting into it. "I'll get into my gigai" he said as he left to his room, to get ready.

He came out some minutes later. "Okay then let's go".

…Byakuya's POV…..

I kind of lied. I'm not much of a sweet tooth and I really don't like eating out but I also wanted to go out with her. I chose the dessert bar because I knew she looked like the kind of girl that's heavy on sweets and I wanted to see her smile.

….

The place wasn't really crowded. Orihime seemed to be acquainted with the owner of the bar so I just listened while he explained to Orihime why the place seemed almost empty, not like it was any of our business, he had a new rival down the street and they stole most of his customers, Orihime just calmed the man down. "I'm sure they'll come to their senses soon enough and if it's any consolidation, am here aren't I?" she said

"Yes you are and am guessing this is your husband?" the man insinuated while looking up at me smiling.

Although it shocked me but I know how to keep my cool, Orihime on the other hand gasped and blushed as she stuttered her response " o-oh no no no, he's just my colleague and my friend"

"Oh I see, sorry for the misunderstanding, you two just looked good together. Please order anything it's on me this time." The man said

"There's no way I'd allow that. I don't remember anytime you allowed me pay but I'll pay this time no matter your arguments" she retorted.

The man just laughed and sighed.

We both ended up with simple orders. We both got strawberry and lavender ice cream.

We planned to stay in the bar but she decided we'd see around town.

She looked so cute with that ice cream and the way she licked it with her tongue got me replacing the ice cream with something else. I couldn't help but growl at the thought and shit she heard me.

"Are you okay Captain?"

"Ahem-" I cleared the imaginary lump gathered in my throat "I'm fine." I said, then she surprised me with her words.

"You aren't much of a sweet tooth are you. You didn't have to force yourself to come out here. If you had declined, I would have prepared something for you"

"You didn't force me to do anything. I came because I wanted to -" I hadn't finished all I wanted to say before a group of kids ran past us and made me spill the ice cream on my shirt.

I was so mad. They didn't even know what they had done or to apologize. Then I heard the prettiest laugh ever. "They are just kids, getting angry is futile" she said as she still giggled. She removed a pink handkerchief from her purse as walked closer to me, she still wore the happiest expression ever as she tried to wipe some of the ice cream off of me.

"Hey, how did it get way up here", she said as she wiped the corner of my lip. Her touch was so soft, I felt like I was in wonderland, I continually stared at her, like she felt me staring, she caught my eye but I didn't look away, her eyes always puts me in this blissful serenity. She was too beautiful for me to look away. She then broke the silence and eye contact.

"We should hurry home to get this out, it will be harder if it sets."

I knew she just wanted to avoid the moment because she could easily use her powers to remove the stain.

I wasn't sure what she was thinking of so I just agreed as we headed back to her apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for reading and following up on one of my best stories. And I'm sorry to those who have to use Google translate to read this, it doesn't always come out accurate but I'm glad you still follow it up anyway. Thanks and don't forget to review!.

* * *

…..Orihime's POV…..

It's been 4days and still no signs of any large swam of hollows. It's made my stay with Byakuya even harder. I honestly think he's been trying to seduce me and it's really coming close to working.

He didn't stop at intensely looking at me the day of the ice cream incident. It went on from that to coming out of the shower half naked and purposely showing off his chiseled abs. I swear it was beginning to infuriate me, I practically drool everywhere.

He'd act innocent like nothing was wrong. I was so going to get back at him for always making my body temperature higher than normal.

He's really making it hard for me to contain my feelings. And I'm being careful, I don't want to fall for the wrong person again.

"Captain Kuchiki, Dinner's ready." I called out, I wasn't sure where he was. Maybe in the bathroom..I thought, aww…don't tell me he's in the shower again and going to come out here half naked.

As if on cue, Byakuya came out of the bathroom with a towel…that's not so firmly rapped around he's waist. Ohh God. I know someone was out to kill me and I shouldn't even be this much affected considering the fact I am till a virgin and all. I was staring, I know I was staring but I couldn't look away and my stupid brain made me nibble on my lower lip, just to make him feel like I liked what I saw… well I do like what I see but nonetheless, I still hate my brain.

He smirked devilishly…wait was he coming closer?… I was in the middle of the kitchen and thank goodness the middle counter separated us, he had no reason to come behind me and if he settled to stay in front of me the counter would serve as a barricade. Like I thought. He settled in front of me and leaned on the counter, it didn't seem like the counter stopped him because he still leaned in, now he was in my face and I couldn't help but blush.

"I hope you made desserts Inoue?" he said, he's lips merely centimeters from mine. I gulped at the proximity and the hidden meaning to what he just said, I could easily walk away but I couldn't, the whole thing was too enthralling, I wanted it, I wanted him.

As he slowly came closer and was about to seal the deal, the door bell went off.

"Oh my, that must be Tatsuki, I'll go get the door" I said frantically, as I walked past him to go get the door, he grabbed me by my arm and I twirled as I fell to his chest, with my palm on him supporting my weight.

…..Byakuya's POV…..

I don't know what I was thinking when I grabbed her and the way she twirled and fell on me, just increased the fire that has been burning for days now.

She looked at me and tried to wiggle free but ended up loosening my towel that's now on the ground. It took her some time to notice what she did. The redness of her face was beyond compare as she tried not to look down, knowing I was most likely naked which I was. she seemed to be in another one of her trances that the door bell didn't bring her out of this time.

I could feel her rapid heartbeat, it looks like I affected her as much as she affected me. She did that thing with her lips again that sent my body on overdrive. I brought my hands to encircle her waist as I kissed her fervently. Like she was expecting it, she moaned softly and quickly sunk in. Then she started grinding into me, why on earth will she do that, unless she wanted me to take her in a hundred different ways right now.

I groaned as I tried to hold myself back and not go too far, that's of course was too late now… I'm as hard as a rock. I cupped her butt and lifted her and she instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist. Giving my hard-on easy access and the loose skirt she wore wasn't helping matters. I'm sure she was feeling my boner by now, because I could feel her thigh on it. I broke off the kiss to place butterfly kisses on her neck as she took her head back to give me more access.

"Ahhhh Byakuya…"

There was no turning back now, I was going to fuck her senseless, the way she said my name, it must be the first time she's called me by my first name and damn was it in the most sexy way possible.

I walked over to the couch and placed her on it and I on top of her. I closed my eyes to hold back some of the sensation I was getting from her thighs touching my member. I traced her body from her thighs up to her waist as I kissed her again to distract her from what I was going to do next, I put my hands underneath her blouse as I continued my journey till I reached my destination, her scrumptious looking boobs, I'd been stupid to say I never noticed them before. I massaged it as she moaned and ached her back. Although I'd prefer it if her bra wasn't in the way but it was still so soft, as her nipple began to harden and I tweaked it bringing forth a louder moan from her, she was very sensitive and responsive. I wanted her to scream my named and say it sensually, much like she did before.

…..Orihime's POV….

I've never felt this kind of pleasure before. My brain didn't immediately catch when he started playing with my boob because I was distracted by the kiss. But when he started playing with my nipple, I broke the kiss as I moaned loudly.

I didn't want to be the recipient only so I sat up to see what I could do to get him riled up too

…Byakuya's POV….

She suddenly sat up and I couldn't help but think maybe I've crossed the line. Then she removed her blouse, making me calm down, then her the bra, that, I really really wanted out of the way "I feel like I'm being selfish, you are fully naked so I should at least return a bit of the favor" She said as she sexily dropped her bra on the floor, then she started moving towards me and then traced my torso with her arms as she finally looked lower and I could she the instant shock in her eyes…l always seemed to get that reaction from most women.

I smirked guessing what must be going through her mind. And frowned when I heard the door bell one more time and with a voice calling out this time "Orihime are you in there?"

"I'll be there in a minute" she replied to the unknown voice as she frantically put her clothes back on. Who ever that was friend or foe was going to die for disrupting this moment.

Before she left for the door I pulled her in for one last kiss. "I'm sorry" she said caressing my cheek.

I couldn't help but smile, I was honestly scared that she most have been driven by lost alone, I'm glad to see even after the moment was over she felt the urge to apologize for its disruption.

"You better put that away…" she said looked at the lower half of my body "I'm sure it's my friend Tatsuki at the door, she'd never appreciate seeing you like that"

I just went over to the kitchen counter and picked my towel as I headed to my room to get some clothes on.

…Orihime's POV…..

Maybe I can be happy, maybe it's not going to end up like last time.

* * *

I know what you guys must be thinking… things escalated quickly, but come on put yourself in either of their shoes. So don't blame them and like always don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7

…..Byakuya's POV…..

I decided to stay out of Orihime's way while she was with her friend. I'd rather avoid conversations if I could. Although I could still hear there conversation if I wanted to but I won't stoop so low as to listen.

I'd come out as soon as her friend leaves I thought until Orihime barged into my room chanting happily about something "Captain Kuchiki, please come with me I'd like you to meet my friend".

"Arghh…kill me now!" I unknowingly said aloud.

"Aww… it won't be that bad, please…" She said pouting then giving me a smile that put the sun to shame.

I smiled back her. "This is a one time deal okay?"

"Sure! Now let's go" She said as she grabbed and pulled me by my hand. She looked childish acting this way but this was the real her, the happy her and I'd kill anybody that tries to take it from her.

…..Orihime's POV….

In all my years helping the soul society ward off evil and my years as a soul reaper, never have I seen Byakuya smile like that, and it was really cute too.

Before I came to get Byakuya, I had already told Tatsuki to be respectful, "He might look young but he's way older than us" was my exact statement.

When we got to the living room Tatsuki was staring at us but not our faces, this made me trace her eyes to figure out where she was looking at, she was staring at our still connected hands, making me disconnect them with a hint of heat on my cheeks, I saw her smile for whatever reason.

I had to break this awkward silence. "Umm…Captain Kuchiki, meet my best friend Tatsuki, Tatsuki this is Captain Kuchiki my friend and colleague"

Tatsuki greeted bowing her head, nice to meet you, Likewise Byakuya said bowing his head a little.

…

"That must have been the most awkward conversation ever but you pulled through" I said to Byakuya as Tatsuki left.

"Yes very, and again you made me consent to something I don't want" He said as he grumpily took a sit on the three seater couch.

"She begged what was I to say and it's her daughter's first birthday party, plus it's on a rented beach, we can totally cool off" I tried convincing him it wasn't a total bad idea.

"The hollows could show up anytime, we can't just kick back and relax" he retorted.

"We can always go to where ever they appear in a flash and I thought you'd like to spend time with me" I can't believe I just said that, like I'm some sort of nagging girlfriend

"I would but alone would be better" he said scratching his cheeks with his index finger, was he blushing?, yes he was. There's nothing officially going on between us but I feel like we are in a relationship with the kind of things we say.

"We are alone now aren't we?" it was confirmed at this point, I must be brain damaged, I basically just invited him to have sex with me and I'm not sure I I'm ready for that yet.

…Gen POV…..

*hollow alert*

*hollow alert*

They both quickly check their soul pagers.

"it's in the Hospital premises" Orihime said

"And the Soccer Fields apparently" Byakuya added.

"We'll have to split up, luckily they are just two" Orihime said

"So much for being alone…" with that he got out of his gigai and flash stepped away, Orihime sighed as she followed suit to the location of the other hollow

.….Ichigo's apartment…..

...Gen POV….

Moans, groans, panting and slapping sounds could be heard around the barely illuminated room.

"More baby…" Kana moaned as Ichigo continued to pound into her.

"Aaaa ichigo…"

*hollow alert*

"Damn it…" Ichigo blurted out "I have to go Kana, it's work"

She took a couple of hard breaths before yelling "No!, no no no, I'm sick of this, why do you always do that when that weird phone goes off"

"I told you, it's work'' he said sliding out of her. "And it's very important."

"If you go, You won't find me here when you come back, it will be over and I mean it this time" kana said sternly

Ichigo didn't mind her and went to the bathroom and took a mod soul pill, kana had no spiritual pressure whatsoever so she couldn't hear or see hollows or soul reapers. "Kon, go to my office and pretend to be busy in case Kana follows you again… okay?"

"Yeah sure, I'm just your personal slave now" Kon retorted

"I'll make it up to you. See you later.." and with that Ichigo flash stepped to the closest hollow.

….

…Ichigo's POV….

When I got to the soccer fields, a soul reaper was already there, it was Orihime, I didn't think she noticed me so I just stood back to see how she was going to take care of the hollow, I watched as the hollow changed back into a 'Whole', then she performed a console on it. when and how did she learn to do that I thought. She really has changed, "I wonder what her Zanbakuto can do" I said out

"I can show you if you want" she suddenly said as she was in my face, when I blushed, she pulled back and averted her eyes "sorry…" she said

"What for?"

"You know… for being in your face like that…"

"It's nothing. Ummm so would you like to umm…get together sometime, maybe tomorrow over lunch… I'd like to catch up" I don't know why I just asked that but I did.

"Sure…I guess, but tomorrow's no good. I'll be at Tatsuki's daughter's party."

"I totally forgot. I should be there too." I said

"That's good then, see you there, Bye" she waved and then left.

"What about next tomorrow…" too late she didn't hear me.

…..Orihime's POV….

I was alone with him and I felt nothing. No feelings of embarrassment or shame of not being up to his standard, I couldn't care less. I'm finally over him!

…..

When I got home I didn't meet Byakuya home, maybe he went somewhere because there's no way a low level hollow could give him trouble for this long.

I had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for him, don't ask why I was waiting, I too don't know the answer to that question.

…..Byakuya's POV…..

Instead of going straight back to Orihime's apartment, I decided to go to Urahara's to get the latest information on the mission. Its been a while and there's been no sign of them yet.

Although the information I sort for I didn't get because Urahara was also confused as to why they haven't appeared.

...

When I got back I found Orihime on the couch, sleeping, she had on see through baby pink cotton nightgown, I could see her boobs and nipples, was she trying to seduce me?…why didn't she go to her room, her neck's going to hurt like hell when she wakes.

I signed because I had no choice but to bring her to her room. As I carried her, she reflexively clung to me as she held on to my clothes. When I got to her room and was about to put her on the futon, she clung more and said sleepily "stay here with me tonight" I wasn't going to do it since I knew she was most likely sleep talking but she wasn't about to let go of me. What else could I have done but to oblige.

* * *

Please forgive any mistakes. Review please


	8. Chapter 8

Guys, these last two chapters were hard on me but I hope you love them and for those that think I like Byahime because I hate the pairing with Ichigo, you are very wrong, I love ichihime and I might very well have my next story to be an ichihime pairing.

Please have a good read.

* * *

…..Orihime's POV…..

I stared awake but it was still the middle of the night and how did I get to my room? That was when I noticed something or someone was wrapped around my body.

Oh my God, It was Byakuya, What was he even doing in my room and on my bed and to crown it all, we were spooning! and he was excited down there, I could feel it on my butt. I immediately blushed not knowing if I should stay put or get up. Then he's hand suddenly moved from being wrapped around my waist to cupping my boobs, was he even sleeping?, I thought as I turned slowly to check if he was asleep or pretending to be asleep.

He didn't look like he was pretending, I don't even know why I felt embarrassed, it's not like we haven't gone farther before.

As I was about to relax and go back to sleep, he started caressing my boobs. I checked again to see if he was asleep, and he was sleeping while groaning, I think he was dreaming and I don't think it's about candies or little blue men.

What on earth was he doing, I can't go back to sleep if he continued. He started stroking my nipples and I couldn't help but moan. My heartbeat was already picking it's pace. "Hmmmm…."

I turned over to face him and directed his hands back to my boobs. I really hope he doesn't wake, he also didn't waste time to start touching me. I closed my eyes as I moaned.

"Enjoying ourselves, aren't we?"

I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard his voice. "Y-you're awake"

"Yes and what are you doing…"

"I should ask you that, I woke up with you touching me"

"Hmmm and I woke up with you putting my hands on your boobs"

"Why are you even in my room and on my bed" I asked as I turned my back to him.

"You begged me to stay remember"

I felt him get up, I thought he was leaving, but he touched my shoulder and kissed it then traced kisses from my shoulder to my neck to my earlobe then down to my neck again.

"W-what are you doing…" I shakenly asked him. He didn't answer, he just continued to nibble on my earlobe. Then his hand started caressing my boob again. I started to squirm and moan. "You are very sensitive you know"

All I could to was blush and moan some more, he was too good, he had this magic touch. "Stop teasing" I finally said as I laid him back on the futon and got on top of him. He grabbed me by my ass and groaned as he made me grind myself on him.

He was breathing heavily, I was happy to see he was affected by me.

I leaned forward to kiss him, I can never get enough of his lips, he is such a good kisser. We stayed there kissing for a while, till he started caressing my boobs again. I felt pressure continually piling up in my lower abdomen.

"Ahhhh…I can't anymore" I moaned breaking the kiss and breathing heavily, we both were. Byakuya just stared at me in awe, "We can stop here" he said sounding sure I was going to decline, "No, I don't want to stop", "Me too" he replied as he started kissing my neck again "But I also don't want to continue…". He looked at me for a moment as if contemplating something before he finally spoke "I understand." He stoically said as he was about to get up.

I knew things might be different if I allowed him to leave like that so I had to clarify things. I grabbed his hand and got up with him "I didn't mean it like that, I want you, in fact, I want you way too much but I don't want to do something I might regret later. I'm sorry" I said as I kissed him. "like I said, I understand" he said then smiled and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Go back to bed now Inoue, you don't want to over sleep and miss your friend's party now do you?"

"Okay good night… Captain…"

In less than a minute I could hear the door to his room open and close

…Byakuya's Pov...

She was scared, I saw it in her eyes, she looked very innocent at that moment but kinda hard to believe with how beautiful she was and how many guys I know she must have come across, I'm sure she's been with a couple by now. But that's not the issue, we are adults and we could just have sex and move on but this wasn't just about sex and doing anything stupid might mean we lose the relationship we have.

We have to be clear about what our relationship is, I'm not a teenager trying to ask a hot girl out on a date, so it should be invariably easy to talk to her about it and probably tell her what I've been feeling. I have a hunch she wouldn't like to admit her feelings so easily, that is unless I say something.

Maybe after she sees her friend tomorrow. She'd be in a good mood so it's perfect timing.

…

…..The next day….

….Orihime's Pov….

It's morning and I still feel stupid for what I did last night, I just felt we were moving too fast and he'll think I'm doing it just for sex. I like him. Yes, I finally admitted it, I like him but I'm not sure about how he feels and there's no way on earth I'm asking him after Ichigo made me feel like shit. For now we'll just act like nothing awkward ever happened between us.

"Good morning" I heard someone say outside the frame of my room's opened door as I turned over swiftly… mostly from fright. I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Good morning captain kuchiki" I said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you" he apologized smiling. He looked awfully charming today and he was smiling and I didn't make any jokes to do anything funny, then I noticed his smile was cocky and evil like. "So the great Captain Inoue can still be a scaredy-cat"

I frowned and pouted sheepishly "I -I wasn't scared"

"Hahahaha" he laughed you can't even say it properly.

"Hmph" I walked passed him to the living room

He was being very playful this morning, does that mean he's forgiven me for yesterday, he did say he understood after all, and he's laugh was so cute, it makes me want to take back what I said about sex.

"Byakuya…I'm sorry about yesterday"

He smiled then walked up to me "I told you I understood, don't worry it's fine"

I nodded.

"is it just me or she's getting very fond of me, she didn't even realize she called me Byakuya" he thought.

"I'm hungry" he said breaking the silence.

"I kind of am too, how about bean paste, waffles and scrambled eggs with chocolate oatmeal"

"Interesting combo, I'm in" he said

He didn't complain, he most be the only person I know that hasn't complained about my cooking and he indeed does seem to love them.

"I want to help out" he said following me to the kitchen. Now he wants to help out?

"Who are you and what did you do with Captain kuchiki?".

"Oh captain kuchiki isn't here, I'm his mod soul"

"Ha Ha Ha… very funny." I said as put my hair behind my ear. I swear I almost fell for that.

He smiled. "Goshh… she's cute! I think I'm falling for this woman and hard" he thought

…..5hrs later…..

….Still hime's Pov…

I was finally able to subdue the 4th hollow for the day and Byakuya wasn't exactly free himself, I hoped it was the last, I couldn't miss Minori's(Tatsuki's 2nd kid) party.

"This is by far the worst timing ever" I told him.

"Orihime, I know how much you want to go so don't let this stop you, I'll take care of the hollows and I'll join you when I'm done" Byakuya said shocking me

"No way, I'm a Shinigami and I'm not going to abandon the mission for a party" she retorted

"Stubborn child"

"Who's a child?"

"You of course"

My face twitched with anger "You didn't think I was a child when you were… uhmm" shit I didn't think this statement through at all, I'm just going to end up embarrassing myself.

I could see a hint of blush on his face. He was acting very different today. "I don't think there are anymore hollows so we should go now" he said.

Did he just ignore my dirty statement, that's unlike him, maybe he was still angry but if he was he wouldn't blush, would he? Strange indeed.

…..The party….

….still hime-chan's Pov….

"You made it on time" Tatsuki said hugging Orihime

"We did? I thought we were late though"

"You are not as late as ichigo and kana anyway"

"They aren't here yet?"

"Nope"

"Welcome Captain Kuchiki, it's great having you here. I was scared you wouldn't come." Tatsuki said.

"I came because Orihime really wanted to come" he replied

"Hmmm I see, please don't hesitate to ask for anything"

"Where's Chad, it's been a while I've seen him, he's really very famous and rich now, I can't believe he rented the whole beach" I asked cutting in the awkward conversation

"Ahhh…and to think I was going to turn him down when he first asked me out"

I laughed "he's over there with Usui and Minori" she said.

"Okay I'll go greet him"

*hollow alert*

*hollow alert*

I looked at Byakuya.

"Don't worry, I'll go" he said

"No. I'm coming too."

"Hime! I said I'm going" he almost yelled. "I'll be back soon, you should be with your friends"

I was dumbfounded, did he really care that much?

"Fine!." I said acting angry but I really wasn't

And he left…

"Orihime?...what was that?" Tatsuki said with a weird gossip tone.

"What?"

"You and Captain kuchiki, I think he likes you and I think you like him too"

"What… No! no…."

"Huh hunnn" she said not believing me "He called you Hime just now and I'm guessing that's not the first time"

"What, I didn't even notice, it was actually the first time" I tried defending

"Yeah right, how would you know since you didn't even notice."

"That aside, do you really think he likes me…" I asked curious if she saw what I didn't

"Of course, I don't know him much but he looks like someone that's changing a lot for you"

"I guess he is changing but is it because of me?"

"Well duh?...does he live with someone else?"

I smiled. .

"So I was right. You do like him"

"No!" I'm willing to admit to myself but not somebody else for now.

"If you say so _**Hime...**_ " she mocked

"I'm going to see Chad and the kids…" I said cutting her off from saying any other thing.

…with Chad….

…..yup. still Captain Inoue's pov….

Chad and I talked for a while. I looked around the beach as we talked and there were a lot of children at this point. The party was really big and booming, I think all the kids in karakura were present.

"Ishida couldn't make it because he had a surgery to carryout today" Chad explained after I asked why he wasn't here

"Ohh. I hope it's successful"

"Ishida's never failed before. It will be successful"

I smiled. Everybody were living their lives. It was awesome.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. I had some issues"

"Ichigo. I'm just glad you could make it" Chad said "where's kana?"

"She broke up with me…" Ichigo said looking pitiful

"Jeez….sorry about that…" Chad said patting his shoulder

"Thanks." Then he looked at me "Hello Orihime"

"Hi…" I said. There was tension and it was very awkward

"Ohh I forgot to ask Tatsuki for something" Chad said leaving us alone.

Stupid Chad, he acts oblivious but he knows everything going on.

And this just went from a 100% awkward to 150% awkward.

"Sorry about Kana, she seemed…lovely…" I said out of lack of conversation

"Its okay… we've been drifting apart for a while now, trust has a lot to play in a relationship, we just lacked that. She just lacked trust in me" he explained

"I'm guessing you didn't tell her you are a Shinigami"

"I didn't"

"Not to tell you if Its wrong or not but if you really want to be with her you'll trust her with anything" I lectured him

"I guess you're right" I could tell he didn't want to drag the matter further

"Where's Byakuya…" he asked

"He went to get a hollow"

"So that was him. I was going to take it but it disappeared before I got there"

"I see. Then he should be here soon"

"He's coming here?" he asked with some heaviness in his voice

"Yeah, he was here, he left to go take care of the hollow"

"Orihime…what's going on between you and Byakuya"

"It's nothing not that it's any of your business"

"Orihime…"

He looked like a lost puppy. I pitied him, maybe my reply was too harsh

"So how about we catch up now" I said trying to lift his spirit

"Sure"

"Common let's sit over there" I said walking towards two empty beach chairs and an umbrella over it.

"Cool. I'll meet you there, Let me go grab us some drinks"

"Alright"

….

"That took a while" I said when he came back, "Tatsuki was lecturing me about treating girls right and all."

I laughed so hard thinking of how he treated me years back.

"you should listen to her you know"

"Orihime…I'm sorry for what I did, how I treated you before you left"

"It's all in the past, it's forgotten and for what it's worth, it helped me grow"

"I can't forgive myself, look at how much you've achieved over the years and I wasn't even there for you"

"That's what I wanted, I wanted to be there for myself"

I felt his pain…but he did make me feel worse before. I took a hold of his palm and gave it a small squeeze as I smiled at him, he didn't smile back, his eyes looked distant and teary, even with all the powers I've acquired I still can't mend the pain a heart feels.

"You are a truly kind soul Orihime"

I didn't know what to say so I kept smiling at him.

In a flash I felt his lips on mine. I was more than shocked, I was trying to catch my breath so it must have felt like I was kissing back.

"What's going on here?"


	9. Chapter 9

…..Byakuya's POV….

When I got back, I could sense Ichigo's spiritual pressure, on a normal day I wouldn't care but I was very angry for some reason but I did manage to put it aside.

"Where's Orihime?" I asked her dark haired friend that seemed busy separating to kids from straying too much into the sea.

"She's over at that white umbrella with Ichigo"

Great just what I needed… to see them together.

"Thanks" I said before going to Orihime

I immediately halted in my footsteps when I saw how close they were and she was smiling at him, I couldn't tell his expression because he had his back turned to me.

I still over looked it until I noticed they were holding hands. "What the hell" I thought. I had a prolonged blink to make sure I wasn't seeing things and now I open my eyes only to see she's kissing him!.

I was disheveled, I took a deep breath and accessed the situation, I can't just jump into conclusions, that was ichigo's role... now that I kind of understood the situation, I moved closer to them.

"What's going on here… I asked"

…

"Byakuya!..."

If I was angry before, her saying my name like that changed my mood.

She pushed ichigo away and got up, ichigo cleaned the side of his lip, I swear I wanted to punch him into the sea.

"Its not what it looks like, he just kissed me out of nowhere…" she said frantically then frowned at Ichigo whom pretended to have not done anything wrong, it was cute seeing her try to make me understand she wasn't kissing someone else.

"You don't have to explain, I think I understand what's going on here." I said trying to ease her tension.

I accessed my stand in the whole situation, I didn't want to batter words with Ichigo because I had no right to, Orihime wasn't mine…yet… "Orihime, let's go" I said.

She looked at me for a while before answering almost incomprehensible "yeah..."

We were about leaving before I heard something like a dog barking but it was just Ichigo, I like the man but he was getting on my nerves

"Who do you think you are, telling her to go with you" he said

I turned to look at him as he continued to talk

"You guys aren't an item, so you can't tell her what to do"

I really don't want to batter words with him so I said nothing.

"Byakuya let's go"

That was surprising, I thought she'd be angry at me for bossing her around.

"Ichigo, thank you for defending me but you also don't have a hold on me, I'm my own woman, and I can do whatever I want, thank you for your company, I'll see you later" she said plainly, it seemed she was really angry but trying to be polite.

"And don't ever do what you did again" she added. I smirked knowing that must have stung him.

She began walking away towards her dark haired friend they hugged and talked for a while then she went on to the exist, "That woman, couldn't she at least tell me she was ready to leave" I'm being left to follow her lead…yet again.

On our way back, I couldn't help but think about a million things I could have told Kurosaki or done to him. When we got to her home, she halted in front of the door looking angry and sad, just a very weird and unreadable expression.

"I'm sorry you had to see that"

"Hm?" I said actually confused

"I mean the kiss with Ichigo, I didn't know he was going to do that."

She looked so cute. I was going closer to her then she said "But I'm also angry at you for telling me to go with you like that!"

I chuckled which seemed to fuel her anger even more.

"What's so funny?"

"Lets go inside, you'll attract people if you keep acting like that" I walked passed her to unlock the door and entered the house

"Why you…" she charged and knocked me to the ground with her on top of me then she was punching my chest, these weren't feather punches, nope, she was really angry. But she wasn't just punching, she was also grinding her ass somewhere, that was the only thing that made me keep my cool, I think she noticed cause she stopped punching and got up from me. I watched her movements as she went to close the front door. She looked embarrassed. She jammed the front door close.

"Well that just makes telling her a little bit more complicated, she isn't in a good mood right now and I'm not ready to be rejected" I thought.

She might just keep acting like this for all I know…what the hell, I'll just tell her.

"Orihime?..." I sounded more timid than I wished to be, was I really scared of her? No I was just scared of her reaction, even if I know she might have a thing for me…it's still scary

"What!?"

"I- I want to tell you something" shit, now I'm sweating.

She calmed down, was looked worried now.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. I guess she was worried because of the way I was acting.

"Yes. I want to let you know that, as far as humans go, you are a wonderful human…well now soul reaper and I'm glad to have met you" shit now it sounds like I'm giving her a eulogy.

"Umm…why do you look nervous, you are freaking me out Byakuya…"

I don't think words will cut it, they've never really been my strong suit. I went over to her, made slight eye contact, cupped her cheeks and gave her the sincerest kiss I could to portray my feelings. I broke the kiss to talk. "I've come to really like you Orihime and I want to be by your side always, I want to care for you and I know you can take care of yourself but I also want to protect you Orihime, I want to go get more ice cream with you, visit new places in the world of the living with you, go back to the soul society with you, that's why I hope you accept me as yours"

Her eyes were really teary and her voice cracked as she spoke "Y-you mean like your girlfriend?"

"That's a more childish way to put it but yeah…. I'd like for you to be my girlfriend"

She didn't speak for almost a minute and I was getting scared now. She finally sniffled then said "I feel the same way Byakuya…I'd love to be yours" she got on tiptoes to kiss me, she was losing strength in her limps so I supported her by lifting her to meet the kiss properly.

"I'm glad we were paired for this mission" She said momentarily breaking the kiss.

* * *

Sorry for the wait...Please review, I'd like to hear your guesses on what the next chapter would be like and also if they'd encounter any disruption in their new found relationship. Thanks for reading!

Seriously favorite this story and drop some encouraging reviews, don't just read and pass, a lot of readers like to do that


	10. Chapter 10

I was going to stall the sexual tension between them but everyone seems to want release, so this is it. Might be a bit cliché but don't blame me, I've got only theoretical knowledge on how it's done.

* * *

…..Orihime's Pov...

He just confessed his feelings for me in the sexiest way possible. He couldn't look more handsome. At this point I knew I wouldn't regret it any longer, I'm ready to give myself to him.

I broke our kiss to tell him I was glad we were paired for the mission. He caressed my cheek, he was very found of that.

"You are very beautiful Orihime…" I blushed so hard "And you look even more beautiful with your face that red" Ahhh…this man was going to make me lose myself and we weren't even doing anything… yet…

I'm glad that he's changed his stoic personality for me and I'm glad he is showing me this soft side of him, the side he wouldn't show anyone else… well anyone but rukia.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked snapping me back to life.

"Ohh umm you didn't really have anything to eat at Tatsuki's, did you?"

"No but I'm fine"

"I want to thank you again for helping with the hollows and I'm sorry about the-" I wanted to finish my statement but my mouth was very busy, he was kissing me but I could tell he was holding back and I wouldn't blame him.

I won't tell him to take me, I'll show him he can't hold back for long.

I start kissing him fervently while caressing his torso from underneath his shirt.

He held my wrists and looked at me, I can see the invisible question he's asking but I won't give him an answer.

I released my hands from his grasp and I start unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?" he asked holding my wrists again.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I kissed his now exposed abs, I'm now moving downwards as I fell on my knees to be face with his belt buckle. I undo that and his zipper.

He held my wrists again "Orihime…are you sure?…I might not be able to hold back if you go there" he said husky.

I said nothing, I wanted him to lose control, it would be more fun that way. I pulled his pants together with his underwear down, only for his erect member to bounce out and poke my noise. Even if I've seen him before, not this close and certainly not this throbbing. I have a feeling he'll lose control sooner than anticipated.

I grab his erection in my hand and he hisses and throws his head back. I looked up at him and he looked like he was enjoying himself. Then I took him in my mouth. "Orihime…." He moaned, Yup there was no going back now. He grabbed my hair but not forcefully and started to jerk his hips slowly in and out of my mouth. I suppressed my urge to gag. I want him to enjoy this. He continued at it, faster and faster as he moaned and groaned all the way. Soon after, when I felt his member twitching, most likely because he was about to cum, he pulled out while breathing heavily.

"You don't have to hold back, I want you" he finally made me say it. He smirked while he bent down to pick me bridal style. He took me to my room and placed me on the futon. He looked dazed with pure lust and passion. Honestly… if a hollow was to show up now…one more soul for the soul society then, because I'm not going anywhere and neither is Byakuya. I mentality smacked myself for that selfish comment.

He raised me from the futon momentarily to help me take off the sundress I had worn to the beach. Almost immediately after, my bra follows. I watched him stare down at me. "You are beautiful my Hime" he said making me blush so much as usual. "And even prettier when you blush like that" he said before lashing on to my left boob and stroking the other with his right hand. I moaned and squirmed underneath him. "And very very sensitive".

I just continued to squirm as he massaged and suckled on breast, he made me feel they were bigger than they seemed. He started kissing in between my breast down to my tummy. I giggled a little because it tickled. "Way too cute" he said coming back up to kiss me.

I passionately kissed him back. I gasped when I felt his hands on my thigh, it was a very sensual feeling which was surprising because I touch my thigh and I don't feel hot and bothered like this. He started pulling off my panties, the last thing between us.

When the bothersome material was finally out of the way, he left my lips to nibble on my ear as his hands found its way to the tiny nub of nerves between my legs. I started moaning way too loud to be natural. "You are way too sensitive, I barely touched you" he jokingly said with his husky voice. "Sorry…" I said starting to think I was doing something wrong.

….Byakuya's Pov….

"Why on earth are you apologizing, I like you just the way you are. You can scream all you want" I said. I really wanted to finger and lick her but she was already way to excited and wet, she'd cum a hundred times before we get to do it, so I'll leave that for later. All I wanted right now was to pound her to oblivion.

I stared at her, looking down at her, she looked ready for me "Make me yours Byakuya" that being said was like she just took the last of my self control and tossed it. I spread her legs wider and in one swift motion I went inside her, When I felt like something tear in her and the smell of blood hit my nose, she screamed and clenched her fists on my back. She was in pain because -because she was a virgin! Although I've never had a virgin before, I know it's supposed to hurt. I should have asked her or she should have told me, I just never thought she'd be a virgin with how seductive and flirty she could be.

"I'm sorry" I quickly said out of guilt, her face was still clenched in pain, she couldn't answer me. I tried to slowly come out of her but she wrapped her legs around my waist to keep me in place.

I wiped the little tear drop from her eye, "I'm sorry Hime, why didn't you tell me you were –". She started smiling which warmed my heart "Then you'll start treating me like an egg, no way!" This woman just keeps surprising me, I had the serious urge to tell her I loved her right then but she'd think it was because I found out she was a virgin and get mad at me, although the discovery did want to make me say it more now but I've long figured out that what I feel is love. I'll tell her when it's more appropriate"

"Are you just gonna stay still or have you lost your steam?" she said

"You shouldn't talk like that little soul reaper, do you want me to tear you apart?" She moaned and wiggled her hips into mine.

"Can you do that even if you tried?" She was taunting me, what she didn't know was I can't control myself when it comes to her.

I started going in and out of her slowly contrary to my first thought of pounding hard into her, I didn't want to hurt her further, I moaned and groaned from how tight and slick she was, she couldn't help her expression as well "Ahh.. So big… is it even normal?"

I smirked at her compliment I know she didn't give willingly. "Faster Byakuya!" She asked for it, I shan't be blamed

I started going at it faster and harder while stroking her boobs, she was so loud and sensitive, making this the best sex I had ever had.

"Aa-ahh hmmmm Bya- ku-ya" her words broke from the jerking of our bodies.

"Bya-kuya, something's piling up inside me"

'something's piling up inside me?, seriously?' was she shy to say she was about to cum? I know she knows the words, she might be a virgin but she isn't that innocent.

I wasn't far off myself, I go faster and faster, She screamed her release by sensually saying my name which immediately prompted mine. I was going to do it outside but I was so lost in the moment to go that extra mile of pulling out.

I fall next to her, both of us panting really fast.

"Thank you Byakuya…"

"No. you thank you, for being mine and trusting me enough to make me your first"

She smiles and kisses me before she drifts to sleep. Immediately I was about to fall asleep, I get a hollow alert on my soul pager, I heard Orihime's soul pager ring as well, I quickly locate it and turn it off before it wakes her, she needs her beauty sleep. Knowing her she'd want to go after the hollow.

I sigh as I head out to locate the hollow, the life of a soul reaper.

* * *

So guys, I decided to break this, I'm going to make to have another part. So I'll end this part here, I think it's a pretty good denouement and also a great start for another story.

I'll get to the new story depending on how much I like the feedback from this story after some months. Not too long trust me; I will eventually write another part!

I feel like my writing is getting better so I won't stop here. Thanks for your support and please review on how you want the other part to be, of course I have a few ideas but your opinion is always welcome. Xoxo.


	11. Chapter 11

**HAVE YOU GUYS CHECKED OUT MY NEW STORY CRAPPY URGES-REFINED, IF NOT, YOU'RE MISSING OUT!**

 **HURRY GO CHECK IT OUT AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW**


End file.
